The Cartoon Games
by Emily E
Summary: In the annual Cartoon Games, eight characters from three districts are chosen at random to fight each other to the death. After Mabel Pines gets picked for the 74th Cartoon Games, her twin brother Dipper volunteers to take her place. During the Games, he befriends a couple of contestants, and offers to help them survive.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to their owners. The Hunger Games is written and owned by Suzanne Collins.**

**So after recently watching the movie and reading half of the book (I will read the rest eventually) I've decided to write a cartoon character version of the Hunger Games, the same way I did with Total Drama Island and A Christmas Carol. And I have nothing to do this week, so this will pretty much keep me occupied.**

**Warning: Cartoon character death will obviously be present in this fanfic. Since it'll be hard to kill nice likable characters, I decided the ones I'm going to kill off will be characters I hate or ones I don't care about. Of course, don't take the story seriously anyway. This is just a cartoon version of the Hunger Games and not the real thing. Just to be clear, I don't enjoy killing fictional characters (unless I truly hate them, like say for instance Barney the Dinosaur), I went out of my way to choose characters most people probably don't care about so I don't feel bad about picking them (I may also label what show they are from and the reason why chose them). There are characters that people DO care about that have been chosen, but they survive in the end so don't worry. By the way, no shipping in the story either (because I don't like the idea of characters from different shows dating each other). Now that I have that cleared up, let me present to you, the Cartoon Games!**

Introduction:

In a world inhabited by cartoon characters, there are three districts: the Nickelodeon District, the Cartoon Network District, and last but not least, the Disney District. All three of these districts are dominated individually by three ruthless dictators.

The Disney District is ruled by the tyrannical Lord Hater, the Nickelodeon District is ruled by the maniacal Sheldon Plankton, and the Cartoon Network District is ruled by the evil General Skarr. Every year they arrange an annual event to prevent their citizens from rebelling. An event in which eight characters are chosen by lottery from each district and are thrown into an arena in which they must brutally fight each other to the death.

Only one tribute will be remaining in the end. This event is known as the Cartoon Games. This year is now the 74th annual Cartoon Games. Who will survive? Who will die? Will there be friendship in the end? The answers await.


	2. The Reaping

With a wince, Dipper opened his eyes to the blaring sunlight leaking from the window. This was it. The annual Reaping for the Cartoon Games. Dipper did not want to get out of bed. He didn't want this day to be the day where he knew he was going to die. He was worried about that. But more importantly, he was worried about his younger twin sister, Mabel. What if she gets pick? Then what? She won't be able to last for more than a second out in that arena.

Mabel was worried, too. She did not want to die. Dipper kept assuring Mabel that everything was going to be okay. She was not going to be picked. Still, they both could not help but worry. For if either of them was chosen, then it'd surely be the last day their names will be in the bowl. This was it. The entire Disney District was prepared for Reaping Day, the day in which eight characters were chosen to battle to the death in the Cartoon Games. When the twins reached the center of the District, where the Reaping was, the place was crowded.

"Mabel, why don't you go sit by some of the younger characters?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"But-" Before Mabel could finish, Dipper interrupted her.

"Please, Mabel. I'll be fine. Just go."

Mabel followed Dipper's orders and sat were the younger characters were. Finally, the Reaping began. Lord Hater was sitting on his throne where everyone could see him. His assistant, Commander Peepers, blared a loud horn so that everyone would be silence. As soon as he had everyone's attention, Peepers cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Attention, citizens! The annual Reaping for the Cartoon Games has arrived. Each of your names has been put in this large glass bowl. I will randomly grab eight names from the bowl. If your name is called, I demand you to step forward."

Peepers started to grab names from the bowl, chanting them as he pulls them out and reads them.

"The tributes are…Kim Possible."

The crowd all gasped. They weren't too happy with the pick either. Kim was the most likable character in the District. At least she was a good fighter. She couldn't possibly lose the Games.

The next tribute was Randall Boggs, a worker at the District's power plant. He wasn't a very likable character, as he was a villain. He was, however, a master of camouflage, as he could blend in with his surrounding at a fast rate. There was also a very good chance he could win the Games. Several other characters were called off as well. They included Candace Flynn, Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-it Ralph), Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little), Hans (Frozen), and lastly, before the final tribute was announced, Gaston (Beauty and the Beast).

At last, it was time. The final tribute to be chosen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final tribute." Peeper slowly reached his hand into the bowl and grabbed a paper. He pulled it out, opened it up, and read it.

"It is…Mabel Pines!"

Dipper's heart suddenly dropped after hearing her name uttered by the commander. Mabel was in shock too. She just stood there, unable to move her legs. Peepers was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Mabel to step out of the crowd.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat. "Mabel Pines! Would you please step up?"

Mabel knew that no could not be taken for an answer. Not in this situation. She slowly began to tread through the crowd. Lord Hater was starting to become impatient.

"What is taking her so long?!" shouted Hater to his assistant.

"I don't know, sir," he replied.

"Tell her to move faster!"

"O-okay, sir. Mabel, please move faster!"

Mabel walked a bit faster, but it was still a slow movement. Hater started to become angry. He banged his gloved hands against the arms of the throne.

"THAT'S IT!" he bellowed. "Watchdogs! Grab her and bring her forth this instant!"

The minions followed his orders. They stormed through the crowd pushing people out the way. As soon as they reached Mabel, they grabbed her forcefully.

"Help!" she cried.

Dipper could no longer take it. Finally, at the speed of lightning, he rushed through the crowd, shoving everyone in his path and yelling.

"NO! STOP!"

"What in the galaxy?" responded Hater at the sight.

"STOP! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!"

The crowd was speechless. No one in the entire Disney District has every volunteered for the Cartoon Games. Not once in the entire 73 years the Games have existed. Hater and Peepers looked at each other, wondering what to do about this.

"So…" began Peepers. "What should we do?"

Hater hesitated for a second. At last, he spoke. "Drop the girl."

The Watchdogs followed his orders. "You there!" Hater pointed to Dipper. "Step up!"

Dipper stepped out of the crowd as quickly as he could, not wanting to anger the warlord again. He turned around, facing everyone, who remained silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hater announce. "This young man has volunteered to tribute in this year's Cartoon Games! What's your name."

"D-Dipper P-Pines," Dipper stuttered, too nervous to speak correctly.

"Everyone, give it up for Dipper Pines!"

Only one person clapped out of the thousands of people. The rest were silent.

"Dipper, you are brave to volunteer for the Games. Let's see if you'll regret it."

That was it. The day of the Reaping was over. What is there to do now?

**Side-note: I actually love these characters (with the exception of Foxy Loxy and Taffyta. I never liked the movie Chicken Little and Foxy only made it worse, and Taffyta was a jerk to Vanellope. Even though she was brainwashed to think she was a glitch, it was still wrong to tease her). Don't take it personally if a character you liked was chosen. After all, I'll be keeping more than one of them one alive at the end, so don't let your hopes down :).**


	3. A Plan

Dipper opened the door of the shop. The other shop workers came rushing towards him.

"Dipper!" said his uncle, Grunkle Stan. "We heard you were picked during the Reaping. We were worried."

"You don't really plan on going out into the arena, are you?" asked Wendy, a girl who was twice Dipper's size. "After all, there is no going back. You'll likely get yourself killed."

"Or worse," stated another shop employee, Soos. "You'll have to walk around out in the wilderness all day. What could possibly be worse than that?"

"Guys please," assured Dipper. "I'll be fine. After all, I only did this so that Mabel will be safe."

"I could've volunteered, but they limit to only one person being able to volunteer for another."

"I'll be fine, Wendy."

"Please stay safe."

"Dipper," began Grunkle Stan. "You obviously need training for events like these, so I'm planning on hiring someone who'd be willing to teach you how to survive. Don't worry, Dipper. You'll be out of that arena in no time."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan."

"Now get to bed. We are going to be extra busy until the Games start. And Soos. Please go mop the floors for me."

Soos groans. "Why me?"


	4. The Mentor

Dipper woke up again to the sunlight once more. It was the day after the Reaping. He quickly ran down stairs only to find Grunkle Stan standing in front of him.

"Dipper, I've decided to hire a mentor for you."

"A mentor?"

"She should be here in about a second."

Dipper was confused. Who could possibly be able to teach him in a situation where he must battle to the death in an arena? Just then, the door swung open. A female voice emitted from the dark figure standing in the doorway.

"I am here for the kid."

"He's right here," replied Grunkle Stan.

The figure stepped forward, revealing a blue horse-like alien creature. But it was no ordinary blue horse-like alien creature. It was Sylvia. Winner of the 50th Cartoon Games. She was with her friend named Wander, who was a furry orange alien who wore a green hat. He appeared to be always in a happy mood.

"Dipper, this is Sylvia. Winner of the 50th Cartoon Games. She won using only her bare hands, and a LOT of confidence. If you follow her orders, you'll have a chance at winning the games."

"Who's the orange alien guy?"

"That's her friend. He's not much of a fighter." Grunkle Stan leaned over to Dipper to whisper into his ear. "Don't listen to him, though. He's a bit crazy."

Just then, Wander burst into joy. "This'll be GREAT! We'll have lots of fun training together! And during our breaks, we could play VIDEO GAMES! Do you like Pokémon? I LOVE Pokémon! Why don't you come to my house and we can play it?"

"Wander, calm down," Sylvia told him. "I'm the one supposed to be training this kid. You can just watch."

"Sorry," said Wander. "Got a little excited."

Finally, Sylvia spoke. "All right, listen up, Dibber…"

"It's Dipper," he corrected.

"Whatever," Sylvia replied. Anyways, if you wanna not die, you gotta listen to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Dipper nodded.

"The most important aspect of surviving that arena is that you gotta know the tributes and their weaknesses. Follow me to my house. I got something to show you."

By the time they reached Sylvia's house, they were both gathered around her computer.

"Okay, so I was willing to hack into the system that keeps the votes and order and find out whom some of the other tributes are. Here's Alejandro, from the Cartoon Network District." She flips to a picture of the boy from Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro. "He was part of a dangerous reality show. He almost won, but was beaten. He was still strong enough to reach the end. It's no doubt he's strong enough to survive in that arena. You have to watch out for him. He's smart, deceitful, cunning, and will lure any female in with his good looks."

"Just like Hans?"

"Exactly. Next, we have Finn the Human, as he's called. He's from the Cartoon Network District as well. Long-time adventurer and monster slayer, he'll defeat you in less than a minute. He's actually a really nice guy, though. He will only attack you if you try to attack him. So save him for last. Don't try to kill him just to get it over with."

"Okay," said Dipper.

"Next we have Sandy Cheeks from the Nickelodeon District. She has a black belt in karate and is very intelligent, too. She's also aggressive, so try not to block her path. She will beat you to a pulp."

"Good to know."

The two spent a long while going through the tributes and who they were. Most of them looked pretty weak, ones Dipper shouldn't have trouble eliminating. The only one he was worried about was Sandy. A black belt in karate? How will he defeat that? He only has a minute to train for the games. But for now, Dipper has to practice making an impression for the announcement of the tributes for the other districts. And then it's to training he goes. What obstacles will soon await?


	5. The Interview

The day of the parade was here. Everyone from all three districts were gathered in the place that centers the three districts known as the Capitol waiting for them to announce the tributes. The three leaders of the districts were seated at the Capitol. One of the members of the Disney District, Elsa, was on stage. She was part of the leadership of the Capitol, and an announcer and host for the Games. Elsa did not enjoy the Games, though. She knew that broadcasting characters fighting each other to the death was wrong. However, as a resident of the Capitol, she was forced to perform her job; otherwise she would get charged by the districts' dictators for treason. She tried her best to keep a calm attitude when she was announcing the tributes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is time to announce the tributes for the 74th annual Cartoon Games."

The Cartoon Network District cheered. The Nickelodeon District cheered as well, not wanting to anger the District leaders. The Disney District remained silent, with only a few claps coming from the crowd.

"The tributes from the Cartoon Network District are: Finn the Human, Alejandro, Johnny Test (I bet all you Test haters are happy to see him on here), Kevin (Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, I wanted to choose a character from this show as a tribute, because the show contains so many unlikable characters. I hate Sara the most, but since I already have so many girls, I decided to pick my second least favorite character from the show and that's this kid. And just so you're aware, this is the Kevin from the series I'm talking about, not the one from the movie that was nice at the end. And Kevin was no better than Eddy, in my opinion.), Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, I hate him as much as everyone else does), Mindy (the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, an older version of her, of course. I mostly choose her as a filler. I could've chosen Mandy instead, but Mandy would've won too easily), Paul (from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Can't stand him always being mean to his Pokémon), and Trisha (6teen. Used to watch the show. I hated her when she first came up. Nowadays, I still despise her). Next we have the Nickelodeon District. Their tributes are: Sandy Cheeks, Angelica Pickles (the one from All Grown Up, I wanted the contestants to be older for an obvious reason. I don't really like her that much. I know some people like her. I wouldn't have picked her if I had someone else to replace her, but I didn't so I had to pick her. Don't get upset if you like her and she dies. Remember, it's just fiction and not the real thing.), Boog (Fanboy and Chum Chum, hate that show and Boog makes it worse), Sanjay (Sanjay and Craig, don't care for that show), Vicky (from Fairly Oddparents, obvious), Dora the Explorer (an older version. Yeah, I chose her as a filler as well, plus I hate her), Dash (Danny Phantom, filler as well, and bullies are automatic tributes for me), and Francis (Fairly Oddparents, same with Vicky, as well as Dash). Last but not least, we have the Disney District. The tributes are Kim Possible, Randall Boggs, Candace Flynn, Foxy Loxy, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Gaston, Hans, and Dipper Pines."

After the tributes were announced, it was time for the interviews. Dipper was nervous. He had never been interviewed before. Sylvia assured Dipper it was going to be fine. As long as he had courage.

Kim and Candace were standing in line waiting for their turn. Candace sighed.

"When I said I wanted to be famous. This is not what I meant."

"It'll be okay," Kim told her.

"That's easy for you to say, spy girl."

"Look, I'll tell you what. How about you follow me and I can help you survive in that arena?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm a better fighter. I'm stronger. And I know more about survival."

"That's true. I guess I try following your footsteps, if that helps."

"It will. Trust me."

The tribute ready to be interviewed next was Alejandro. He had a confident look on his face, almost like he knew he was going to win.

"So, Alejandro…" Elsa began. What makes you believe that you have the possibility of winning this year's Games?"

"Well…" started Alejandro. "I have the looks, the strength, and if you've seen the reality show I was on, you know how far I made it. There is just no doubt I'm going to win this year."

"You seem very confident."

"And you seem like a beautiful young lady."

Elsa smiled. "Why thank you."

"Drat!" whispered Dipper as he stood backstage, watching the whole thing. "He's winning the host over! What do I do?"

"Keep calm, Dibber," said Sylvia.

"It's Dipper," he corrected once again.

"Next up we have Dipper Pines from the Disney District."

The audience clapped as Dipper nervously stumbled on the stage and stand down on the chair next to Elsa.

"Dipper Pines," she began. "I saw you volunteer for your little sister at the reaping. I must say, when that happen, my icy heart literally dropped."

"I bet so did Lord Hater's," Dipper remarked.

The audience laughed.

"Well Dipper," Elsa chuckled. "You seem like a nice kid. I'd would definitely root for you in the Games."

"Thanks," replied Dipper solemnly.

"So what do you have to say to the other contestants, if any?"

"I got one thing to say to Alejandro. Good luck. You are going to need it."

"Ooooo," said the audience, as if Alejandro was insulted. Alejandro stood offstage, glaring coldly at the boy. "Just wait, nice guy. Compared to me, the District's dictators are saints."


	6. Training

The Watchdogs stormed into the main room of the Capitol and tossed Dipper in. Lord Hater stood right in front of him with a glaring look in his expression. The other two leaders sat on the other side of the room.

"How dare you insult me on live television!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Dipper. "It was a joke."

"A JOKE?!" yelled the lord. "Do you think the whole Games is a joke?!"

"Elsa doesn't seem to be happy about the Games either. I could obviously tell."

"Who cares what Elsa thinks? She is not the leader of the Disney District. I am. Do you even know why we have these games?"

"To prevent people from rebelling?"

"Exactly."

"You and other two leaders can't be doing this to the citizens. It's not right."

"WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!"

"Now, now," assured General Skarr. "Calm down, Lord Hater. Obviously this kid doesn't understand."

"I understand clearly," stated Dipper. "You guys are nothing but monsters. You can't just put cartoon characters in an arena and make them kill each other. It's unethical. And I don't like it. Nobody does."

"Are you trying to convince us to let you out of the Games? You can't do that. Unless you find a way how to break the force field around the arena, which is the only sure way to end the Games without killing everybody off. Of course, you couldn't do that. You're just a silly, ignorant teenager."

"You just watch, skeleton. I'm going to find a way. I can prove you wrong."

"Very well. You may leave."

Dipper stands up and exits the room, leaving the three rulers alone.

"So how long do you think he's going to last in that arena?" Plankton asked Hater.

"Oh, I doubt it will be very long. And I'm going to make sure." Hater chuckles evilly.

Later than day was the first day of training. The tributes were gathered around the room testing their strength and accuracy. The corridors opened and Dipper stepped into the room. He appeared to be nervous. How was he going to be able to communicate with the other tributes? He continued to venture down the training room, until instantly; he was attacked by an invisible blur. He felt a figure coil around him and strangle him. Immediately, the figure revealed himself to be a purple reptilian monster. It was Randall. Squeezing him even more tightly, he hissed intimidatingly in his ear.

"So…I've heard about you. You must be Dipper. I've seen you floating around the Disney District. Alejandro told me the other day that you plan on killing off everyone from the Disney District before you finish off the rest." He squeezed him even more. "Is that true?"

"No," Dipper choked. "Absolutely not."

Randall freed Dipper.

"Well, I have been friends with Alejandro for a while. It can't be true that he is lying. But you seem like an honest kid as well. Just be aware that if I ever see you do anything suspicious, you will be finished. You got that?"

"Yes," replied Dipper.

As Randall slithered away, Dipper sighed and continued strolling through the training room. He notices Sandy struggling with a piece of equipment. Dipper walks up to her to see what the problem is.

"You need help?" Dipper asked.

"This darn battle simulator won't work. I'm trying to fix it myself, but I can't seem to find what the problem is."

"Did you try moving around the red wire?"

Sandy hesitated for a second. She grabbed the wire and wiggled it around. The machine started to work again.

"Well, I'd be darned," she said. "Thank you. Say, what's your name son?"

"Dipper Pines," he answered.

"My name is Sandy Cheeks. The roughest toughest cowgirl in the Nickelodeon District. Or so everyone else refers to me as." She shook her fist. "That rotten scoundrel Plankton, and them other ruthless villains ruling over our districts. Putting us in a battlefield like this and making us fight to the death just so they can keep people from rebelling. I say it's as sick as a seasick shark with the flu."

"So what do you plan on doing about it."

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just going to hope that nobody sneaks up behind me when I'm fightin' in that arena. Them other tributes ain't got nothin' on me. Hi-ya!" She makes a karate pose.

Meanwhile, Kim was teaching Candace how to be a fighter. First step: learning how to fire an arrow.

"Remember to keep your eye on the target. Try not to get distracted."

Candace's phone started to ring.

"Oh! My phone! It must be a text from my friend Stacy." She took out her and read the text. "'Good luck in the arena. Try not to get killed. Also, your brother told me they loved you and wish you luck.'"

"So I suppose your brothers are worried about you?"

"The same way I worry about them whenever they decide to build something dangerous and I have to bust them."

"I guess they care about you."

"Say, Kim. Have you ever had somebody you worried about, and something bad happened to them?"

Kim hesitated for a second.

"Kim?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's continue training."

Dipper was practicing his strength on a punching bag. Suddenly, Finn jump out from behind him and grabbed him, hollering.

"What is your problem?! You scared me! Now let me go!"

Finn let Dipper go, dropping him to the ground.

"Sorry, man. I was just practicing my sneak attack."

"You're not planning on doing that to me during the Games, are you?"

"No way, man. You seem too nice of a kid to allow me to do that. The name's Finn."

"I'm Dipper."

"So, I heard Alejandro and Randall are both on your tail."

"How do you know?"

"I heard them talking to each other. I think they are part of some kind of alliance. They seem to have some sorta plan in hunting you down."

"I know."

"Well, I can't allow that to happen to you. You seem too nice. And those guys are evil. What do you say we form an alliance?"

"An alliance?"

"You and me. Against the other tributes. Any way to keep those jerks from tracking us both down. We'll be the ones to protect each other. So what do you say?"

Finn seemed too trustworthy to turn down. And besides, without the help of someone who is skilled at fighting, Dipper obviously had no chance. Dipper made his decision.

"I'll go with you."

"All right!" he cheered. "I'll make sure you have the guard you need. I got your back."


	7. Let the Games Begin

** Okay, so just to warn you, this chapter does contain violence and death (but it's not too over-the-top or in detail). If you don't enjoy violence or death, I suggest you do not read the rest of the story. Of course, if you don't enjoy death or violence, why are you even reading a parody of the Hunger Games? Just a thought. Enjoy.**

It wasn't long before the day of the Games. Dipper and the other tributes were escorted into the catacombs of the arena, where they must prepared getting dressed into their suits. Dipper was greeted by a lady in white, who pierced his hand with a syringe.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a tracking device," said the lady. "It helps us know where you are."

The arena this year was jungle-themed (I decided to use a jungle arena like in Catching Fire instead of a forest arena like in the Hunger Game, just to make it different). A whole jungle was built inside a large dome. A large body of water stood in the center of the arena, where each of the twenty-four platforms served as a door in which the elevators lead the twenty-four contestants into the arena. A large hovercraft was always watching the arena. That's where the people who controlled the mechanics of the arena performed their jobs, and where the Districts' leaders watched. Back home, the citizens of the Disney District were watching the Games, which was about to begin, Dipper's friends and family included.

"I hope Dipper is okay," Mabel said.

"He'll be fine," guaranteed Grunkle Stan. "Sylvia taught him everything he should know."

Elsa was in the hovercraft above the arena, narrating the event.

"Only ten minutes until the Games starts. What will be in for this year's tributes? Will there be friendship? Will there be rivalry? Betrayal? We are yet to find out."

The three leaders all sat in seats next to each other.

"You know," began General Skarr. "I've been thinking. Why should only one tribute survive this year? How about we do something different? Instead of only one surviving, we make it two."

"Two?!" shouted Lord Hater. "That is ridiculous!"

"But just think about it. We can make our audience happier knowing that more people will survive, and that there'll be friendship involve. After all, people enjoy a good friendship, correct."

"I believe Skarr has a point," agreed Plankton.

"Fine. I suppose we could try that out."

Back in the catacombs, Sylvia was preparing Dipper for the Games, which was about to start any minute.

"It'll be okay, Dipper. Remember what I taught you. And trust no one."

"Not even if he seems nice?"

"He could be just pretending. After all, looks can be deceiving."

"Attention, tributes," announced a voice over an intercom. The Cartoon Games will begin in two minutes."

"Now go out there, and fight! I'll be watching you, and cheering for you."

Dipper stumbled into the elevator, prepared to enter a world full of death. It will be the last time he'll see Sylvia, unless he wins. He heard one last sentence uttering from her mouth.

"By the way. Do not step off the platform early. Otherwise, you will be blown up for cheating. Stay safe!"

As the elevator door closed, he found their bond detaching further and further. Just then, he felt a surge. The elevator shot up from the catacombs and into the arena. As they enter, Dipper felt a bright light glaring in his face. He found himself on a platform surrounded by water. In front of him was a lush, viridian jungle. The atmosphere felt humid and warm, like any climate of the rainforest would. He also noticed the other tributes standing on the platform, waiting for the games to begin. Finally, a voice over the intercom began to count down from fifty.

"The Cartoon Games will begin in fifty, forty-nine, forty-eight, forty-seven, forty-six…"

Sylvia was pacing back and forth nervous as ever. Wander stood on a bench beside her.

"What wrong, Sylvia?"

"I'm worried that kid won't be able to find the necessities he needs."

"Why don't you try sponsoring something?"

"That' it! Wander, you're a genius!"

Wander smiled. "Don't mention it."

"…Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…" the announcer continues. Anticipation built up in Dipper. He was ready for this. He was ready to go out there and try his best. He can do this.

"…Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…"

_This is it, _Dipper thought.

"…Four…"

_I am ready_.

"…Three…"

_Time to do this._

"…Two…"

_Time to show the districts what I got!_

"…One. Let the games…BEGIN!"

At the speed of light, the tributes jumped into the water and began swimming for their lives. As soon as they reached the shore, they started to attack each other. Arrows darted through the sky, hitting players and weakening them, sometimes killing them instantly. Candace tried her best to avoid these attacks. She struggled to escape, until she was blocked by a large, husky boy with pale skin. It was Francis, and he was about ready to kill Candace.

"I'm not going to let all those years of tormenting innocent kids not pay off," he said as he held up a sword, prepared to stab her. Before he could finish off the deed, a spear pierced through his back, slaying him immediately. Candace looked up to see Kim standing far behind him.

"Come with me," Kim told her.

Candace stood up and followed Kim into the jungle. Dipper also sprinted into the forest, wanting to be safe from capture. As he was running, he tumbled into a boy wearing a red hat.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dork!" shouted Kevin.

"I'm sorry," apologized Dipper.

"You will be later on," he muttered as he stood up and left Dipper alone in the jungle. _Great,_ he thought. _I already have Randall and Alejandro after me. Now Kevin is going to try to get his revenge. How will I be able to survive? _Just then, the announcer's voice droned over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, tributes. We have a new rule. For this year's games, we will allow two members to survive, instead of the usual one."

_That's great to know_, Dipper thought again. Dipper would gladly be able to help someone survive in the arena, so they could both share their victory. And since the games have just started, there still should be a chance. There should be no giving up.


	8. Hostage

Nighttime rolled along. It was only a day, and the tributes have already dropped like flies. The ones who were out before night fell were shown on a screen. The tributes were Francis, Sanjay, Trisha, Boog, Taffyta, Bendy, Mindy, Dash, Vicky, and Paul (I eliminated some of the undesirables that won't be necessary in future chapters). That left fourteen more contestants still alive in the Games.

Angelica had set up a fire in the forest. However, as she was positioned next to the flames, there were rustling noises. She had been found. Dipper heard screaming in the distance. Then there was a sound of a cannon. That means another contestant had dropped.

_Another one?_ He though. Just then he heard laughing. Some of the contestants from the Cartoon Network district were walking through the trails of the forest with each other, including Finn.

"A fire? At nighttime? Are you that thick?" chuckled Kevin.

"Hey, look!" yelled Johnny as he pointed. "It's that Disney kid! Let's get him!"

They began chasing Dipper. Dipper ran fast as he could away from the contestants. As he reached a tree, he began climbing to the top.

"You can't run from us!"

"Hey, Kevin," said Johnny. "You have those arrows?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Shoot him with those!"

Kevin took out the arrows and began shooting, but missed every time.

"Let me try." Johnny took the arrows and tried to shoot at Dipper, but kept missing.

"Kill him, Johnny!"

"I can't. I'm not a good aimer."

"Darn it! Let me try again!"

"Guys, please," said Finn. "Why don't we just wait him out? The kids' gotta eat. He'll have to climb down to get some food, and by then we can kill him."

"Great idea," said Kevin. "You're not safe from us, dork!"

Both Johnny and Kevin laughed.

_Great. _ Dipper thought. _How will I ever get down?_

Hours passed until Kevin and Johnny finally fell asleep. Dipper was still afraid to climb down as he could wake them up. As he dozed off, he heard a whisper coming from the neighboring tree. It was Finn.

"Look above them."

Dipper glanced. A hornet's nest was suspended from the tree right above the tributes. An idea suddenly hatched in his mind. He took out a survival knife and began sawing at the branch that bared the nest.

"What is that?" asked Skarr, confused.

"Those are genetically-altered hornets," replied Plankton. "Designed specifically for the arena. Just one stung from these aggressive insects will caused extreme pain, powerful hallucinations, and in severe cases, death."

"I don't like the looks of this," said Elsa.

Dipper was halfway through breaking the branch, until he felt a searing pain rush through his hand. It appears that one of the hornets had stung him. He bit his other hand to avoid screaming and waking up Kevin and Johnny. A few more hornets stung him, causing excruciating pain.

"You can do it," said Sylvia.

Finally, Dipper broke the branch. The nest fell right on top of the duo, spreading the hornets around. Kevin and Johnny screamed as they were stung to death by the insects. It was all over now. As soon at the insects were gone and the cannons declared the tributes dead, Dipper slid down the tree and ran safely into the jungle. However, as he was running, he felt his legs grow weaker and weaker, and he vision blurred. The hornet venom was finally kicking in. He dropped down on his knees, and began to see things that aren't even real. Sometimes visions of his family and friends that he may never see again if he dies right now. He heard Plankton's voice echo in his head.

_Just one stung from these aggressive insects will cause extreme pain, powerful hallucinations, and in extreme cases, death._

Suddenly, Dipper dropped to the ground. Was this over for him?


	9. The Fire

Dipper slowly opened his eyes to the lush green foliage above him. He noticed a bandage wrapped around his hand, where the hornet sting were. He tried to sit up, but it was weak. He then heard a voice.

"It was a good thing you were only stung in your hand."

He looked to his right. There Finn sat next to Dipper.

"Anywhere around your neck or face and the results could've been fatal," he informed.

"Great to know," replied Dipper, not wanting to think about that possibility.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Well, it's cool that you handled Kevin and Johnny pretty well."

"Really, if it wasn't for you I would've been a goner. Thank you."

"No problem, dude," Finn assured. "So where you plan on going?"

"I don't know," said Dipper. "I'm still afraid that more people are out to get me. They could be hiding anywhere."

"I must go with you," Finn said. "Remember when I said I wanted to help you? Now's the chance."

Suddenly Dipper recalled what Sylvia had said. Never trust anyone. No matter how nice they may seem. "Sorry. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

"Fine, dude. Your loss." Finn slowly walked away. Dipper just tried to shrug it off and continue with his adventure. He was all alone once again. Days have pasted and

Back in the hovercraft, Lord Hater was pacing back and forth. The other leaders were sitting on their chairs. Several days have passed and so far only eleven tributes have been eliminated. Hans was the only tribute to go since Johnny and Kevin. He was defeated by Alejandro via being thrown into water (quite a fitting method considering his comeuppance in the movie was being punch into water). Other than that, barely anyone in games showed signs of losing. Hater was starting to get ticked off.

"What is taking those tributes so long?"

"Look on the bright side, Lord Hater," said General Skarr. "The game could've lasted only an hour. Like when we did the volcano arena a few years ago."

"Ah yes," recalled Hater. "I remember that. That was the shortest game that we had. Still, I'd hate to be kept waiting. So I devised a plan. Let use one of the disasters."

"Great idea!" said Plankton. "I say we use the flood."

"No, no. We already did that last year."

"How about the poison gas?" suggested Skarr.

"There's already a solution for that. And it's jumping into water."

"How about the wildfire?" Plankton recommended.

"Perfect!" shouted Hater. "We'll use the wildfire! Peepers, unleash the wildfire."

"Yes sir," said Peepers as he ran over to the controls to activate the disaster. As Dipper continued his journey to find a place to hide, he heard a roaring sound coming from behind him. He turned around, only to see a blazing fire rushing after him like a tsunami. Dipper took off, not wanting to be burnt by the fire. As he was running, he dodged falling trees. Eventually he ran into a dead end. Dipper had no other choice but to climb the trees. He tried to do that, but before he continued, a figured swooped down and knocked him off. He fell to the ash-covered ground. There stood a handsome muscular guy with long black hair right above him. Dipper immediately recognized him.

"Gaston?"

"Yes, it is I. The most handsome villain in all of the Disney District, and I have come to eliminated you."

"Who's hiring you? Alejandro?"

"Actually, yes. We made an agreement that he would keep me alive until the end of the games."

"One last question. I thought you fell off a cliff."

"That was just a myth. Of course, your death won't be." Gaston was about ready to shoot Dipper with an arrow, but before he could continue, an arrow and hit him in the arm.

"Ahhhh!" he exclaimed as he grabbed where the arrow was shot. Finn jumped down right in front of the villain.

"Guess what?" said Finn. "A villain never wins."

Gaston backed away. "Yeah, about that…take this!" He was about to shoot, but before he could, a tree fell down right on top of him, crushing him (sidenote: I was originally going to have his method be falling off a cliff as a reminiscence of his death in the movie, but I decided to change it). Once he was taken care of, the flames started to die down. Dipper approached Finn.

"Well, I least I didn't have to waste my arrow killing him." Finn turned to Dipper. "Do you trust me now?"

Dipper thought for a second, then finally spoke. "I believe I do."

They both shook hands, thus created a new partnership.


	10. Mid-story note

So, some of you are probably all wondering what happened to Kim Possible and Candace Flynn, the two characters who have been given their own subplot because I didn't want the whole story to just focus on one single character. Yes, they are still alive and will be appearing again next chapter. Despite her jerkiness in Phineas & Ferb, I find Candace to be a pretty okay character, and really I think she only tries to bust her brothers just because she cares about them. As for Kim, I only chose because she is good at fighting and would make a decent tribute in the actual Hunger Games. So, with a character that I don't entirely hate and the main character from one of my favorite childhood shows teaming up in a fight to the death, I would not being willing to have them eliminated. So stop worrying.

As I only have about one month of school left and want to try and focus on school work before the year is over, I think I will refrain from writing stories until summer begins, so I will be making more. Just not for a while. For all you viewers that are enjoying this so far (the fanfic itself, not the bad stuff that's happening to Dipper and the other likable characters), thanks and have a great rest of spring!


	11. Reunited

It wasn't long before nightfall returned. Both Dipper and Finn had to seek shelter in a cave, as they didn't want to run into anymore enemies. Sylvia's sponsorship finally arrived, so they were both able to have food and water. After spending a minute or two sitting in front of the fire, Dipper began to speak.

"Say, Finn. Have any friends and family at home who are worrying about you?"

"Of course," Finn replied. "My best friend Jake. He is worried that I won't be able to survive. Of course, I told him I'd be okay. After all, I've been fighting monsters my whole life. I'm sure they will pay off. So what about you?"

"My sister," Dipper replied.

"Your sister?" asked Finn.

"I volunteered to take her place. I knew she wouldn't be willing enough. So that's what I did."

"Dude, you volunteered to take your sister's place? You truly are righteous. Maybe even more than me."

"Uh…thanks?"

All of a sudden, footsteps were heard.

"They've found us!" Finn told Dipper.

"What'll we do? Should we hide?"

"It's probably too late."

The footsteps turned out to be those of Kim and Candace. Finn and Dipper both sighed.

"You're not going to kill us are you?"

"What?! No we're not!" Candace yelled. "We were just hiding! What, do you think we're murderers or something? There's no way I'm stooping lower than the other tributes!"

"Be quiet, Candace," Kim snapped. "She'll hear us."

"Who's she?" Dipper asked.

"The squirrel," Kim answered. "She's out to eliminate us."

"Sandy?" Dipper asked. "I doubt it. She seemed nice."

"Oh yeah? Do you someone from another district would be nice in a game like this? No wonder you believed her. You already made friends with someone from the Cartoon Network District. Y'know. The district that contains our worst enemies.

"Ignorant for befriending Finn?" Dipper thought. "Look who's talking. What if Kim could've betrayed you? You may never know."

"Hey!" yelled Kim. "I happen to be the most trustworthy person ever! All I wanted to do was make a friend. Y'know, after what happen a few years ago."

"What's that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just stop fighting, okay?"

"Anyone else hears sounds?" asked Finn.

Noises were coming from deep within the cavern. Screeching noises.

"What's that sound?"

"I recognize it," Kim said. "Those are…BATS!"

The group yelled as they were being chased by a haze of black bats. They stopped and stood panting as soon as they escaped the cave and ran far away from the bats as possible.

"I think we lost them," said Candace.

"But still…I feel as though we are not safe."

"HI-YA!" shouted a voice. Sandy immediately landed on the ground and faced the group. The group yelled in surprise.

"I finally found you two! And two more as a bonus! Now get ready! This moment's about to be your last!"

"WAIT!" shouted Dipper. "Do you really want to kill us right now?"

"Of course," said Sandy. "I ain't being defeated. I must protect myself. How do I know you ain't gonna sneak up on me while I'm sleeping or something? Can't I really trust anyone in this game?"

"I trusted these three, and they haven't betrayed me yet. And besides, we got a bigger enemy to worry about. It's Alejandro."

"Alejandro? That guy from the reality show?"

"Yes, and he's out to get every single one of us. He even teamed up with Randall. You don't have to kill us now, Sandy. We can team up and take down Alejandro and afterwards find a way to help all five of us win the game."

"Impossible. The leaders said that only two can survive."

"Nothing is impossible. We'll find a way."

"Just how?"

"We'll think about it after the game. Right now, we must deal with Alejandro. What do you say?"

Dipper held out his hand. Sandy hesitated for a second. Finally, she took his hand and shook it. It was a deal.

"It's probably best we split up. Kim and Candace, you head along. Finn and I will continue about."

"What about me?" asked Sandy.

"You come with us. You'd be perfect for our team."

"Well, I'll be darned. Never thought I'd meet a nice kid like you. I'm in!"

And so they formed an alliance. Unfortunately, someone was watching the whole time. Someone who is purple with a snake-like body.

"Not if I can help it," hissed Randall as he began to chuckle evilly afterwards.


	12. The Poison (The Tragic Story of Ron)

More time have passed. Once nightfall arrived on the most recent day, Dipper and his team mates stopped to take a rest.

"It's getting close to nightfall," Dipper said. "Why don't we take a break? Hey, Finn you build the shelter. Sandy, you can gather some food."

"What food should I grab?"

"Anything. But please nothing dangerous."

"Sure thing, buddy."

Dipper had decided to look for water. But as he reached the stream, something frightening occurred. It was the booming sound. The cannon was shot. Another tribute had fallen. As soon as Dipper heard the boom, he started to freak out.

"Sandy? Sandy?!"

He sprinted through the jungle as fast as he could to search for her. He thought that Alejandro had killed her, as the sound of the cannon could only indicate that she had been eliminated. Dipper halted as he came across a pile of berries.

_No,_ Dipper thought. _It can't be_. Dipper instantly recognized the blackish-purple berries, as Sylvia told him about it. They were the dreaded poison berries that grew haphazardly around certain arenas. He was informed that eating just one berry will result in death within minutes. "SANDY!" he called out. He ran through the forest as great speed, trying to find her. As he was sprinting, he came across someone. It was a talking squirrel whom he knew.

"Sandy!" he wept in joy. "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead?" she asked confused. "What gave you that silly idea?"

"I heard the cannon go off. And I found a pile of the poison berries. I thought you had eaten the berries and died."

"What are you talking about? I didn't eat no berries! And I am certainly not dead! Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you right now!"

"Then who do you think was killed?"

Sandy shrugged. "Beats me. Let's not worry about it and head back to the campsite."

As they were headed back, they approached the dead body of Foxy Loxy, who they promptly assumed had died by eating the poisonous fruit that was discovered earlier.

"I wonder if Alejandro likes berries," Dipper remarked deviously as he grabbed a handful of berries seated right next to Foxy.

"What is Alejandro even doing right now?" Sandy questioned.

"Probably plotting to kill us. But really, I am more worried about Randall."

Meanwhile, Candace and Kim were sitting in a cavern from behind a waterfall, hiding from Alejandro.

"So Kim," Candace began. "I've been meaning to ask you. What is it that happened a few years ago that made you so upset?"

"I suppose since it's the perfect time to tell, then I should." Kim began the story. "A few years ago my friend Ron was killed in the Cartoon Games. It was by someone from the Nickelodeon District named Zim."

"Now I remember," declared Candace. "Zim was the winner of the games that year."

"Exactly. And ever since his death, I've been alone without a friend. Now that this year's Games have started and we are playing together, I figured that you and I would make the perfect team, so I befriended you. Still, if only Ron was still here. I'm sure he would've been rooting for me."

"Kim, don't worry. I will make sure that we will win this year. You can count on me."

"I'm glad to have a friend like you, Candace," Kim said, contently.

There was still only a few remaining tributes left. There is no giving up now.

* * *

**Now you understand why I kept Foxy alive throughout the fanfic. For the soul reason of making a pun. I think you can pretty much tell what it is.**


End file.
